redscotgamingfandomcom-20200214-history
MayRey (Guest)
"The titanic was like a boat. only shit" -MayRey, at some point I'm sure. Summary MayRey (Known personally as Lily) is a guest host on some RSG videos who also runs multiple youtube channels of her own. She is known for her love of Wrestling, Video Games, and sleep. Regarding her work as a guest voice on RedScotGaming, she is best known as Elder 'Creepy' Kai, but also voices the Universe 11 fighter Clint, and the Elder Kai from Universe 10, Gowasu. Personal life Lily lives in south England, which to many people means she practically lives next door to Sam™ although the two have never met. Probably because she refuses to do anything vaguely too similar to exercise such as leaving the house. At the age of 17 Lily came out as Transgender and began her still ongoing transition. It's the only time in her life where telling the truth has involved getting something ON her chest. She attended a local college for a media studies course which she referred to as "the most fun waste of 2 years I ever won't regret" in her last year at the college she created and started uploading videos to her gaming channel Transgamer (later known as ReloadGirl, Later known as MayRey) In the fall of 2016 after much contemplation Lily came out once again as "heavily femme leaning non-binary" and has stated that referring to her as a girl is fine and that her pronouns are still She, her, and hers. so in essence, none of this needed to be said. Gaming channel In march of 2014 towards of end of her Media studies course at her local college, fueled by forced interaction with sweaty neckbeards and hipsters, Lily decided to make her own gaming channel. She called the channel "Transgamer" as she was Trans* and a gamer. Real fucking genius shit, I know. Her first video was Super Mario brothers part 1. she chose that game because as she states in the video: (if you can hear her over the game volume) "It is a good game" She also reveals that the game was hard. This was evident enough as it takes her over a year to finish the game and cost the viewers 16 episodes of failure. Transgamer primarily started with emulated retro games as this was all her craptop could handle. It was revealed in her 1 year anniversary video that she never intended to even do Retro games and in fact wanted to play New release Wii U games. This confirmed that Lily had indeed been lying tO us tHE WHoLE TIME YOU FUCKING C- In early 2016 Transgamer revealed that she had become unhappy with her username and wished to change it, eventually settling on ReloadGirl before...again changing her fucking mind and settling on MayRey. Obsessions Lily is known for her many obsessions which she attributes mainly to her autism and fucking weird personality. These obsessions range from a mild interest to a disturbing collection of pictures inside a 17 folder maze hidden on her secondary hard drive. Wrestling "Do you like hurting other people?" -Sam™. Growing up in the male role, Lily was exposed to all the usual macho-ass bullshit boys were forced to like. However one thing that stuck with her was professional wrestling. She grew up watching old VHS tapes of WWF Pay Per View events. (fuck, remember those?) and for some reason despite not even hitting a single puberty she enjoyed seeing sweaty men (and women!) roll around on bed sheets. After not watching Wrestling for many years, Lily suddenly found herself interested in the "sport" once again after her good friend Sam™ got her interested and is now a fully fledge WWE network subscriber...and probably faps to Roman Reigns fan fiction. I dunno. Balding Oh god don't even go there. Changing her name Lily has had a habit of changing her name multiple times. as someone who spends 20 minutes deciding what sweets to buy at the shop, choosing a professional moniker was going to take some time. The whole debacle started in May of 2016 when Lily decided to change her gaming channel name from 'Transgamer' to 'ReloadGirl'. this was because she felt that because there were other (and far less known) people with that username, she wasn't being original enough and that she was trying to brand herself as THE Trans Gamer. Basically, she wanted to be a special little princess with her own castle, with blackjack and horkers. Her reasoning behind the name 'ReloadGirl' was that...well quite frankly there wasn't really one. It was a shit name with a shit face...YOU HEAR ME? YOU'RE SHIT! After slowing down her content to a crawl, Lily again realised she was unhappy with her name (Shocker, right?) and made multiple videos explaining that she was going to preform a "Re-branding" of her channel. which would involve a completely new logo, channel art, intro, outro, and style of video. In October of 2016 She would re-brand herself as MayRey and post the first in her new line of review style videos titled "Old School Horror Games - MayRey." Category:Channel Cast & Crew